A container having a safety vent or a predetermined burst point is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,116. This metal container has a hollow body accommodating the filling or the beverage and composed of an essentially cylindrical jacket and two outwardly curved end walls. At least one of the end walls has a bulge that preferably protrudes as a so-called cup-shaped bottom from the curved end wall, wherein a container connecting pipe is provided in the cup-shaped wall. At least one of the end walls is provided with a notch embodied on its outside as an intended release point that fulfills the function of an overpressure protection or an overload protection.
The overpressure protection that is known in various variants from DE 40 41 636 is intended to prevent internal pressure in the container from rising up to a very high value and burst the container in the event of incorrect treatment of the container as well as with incorrect operation or loss of function of pressure-reducing organs. Instead, at a defined pressure below the maximum bursting pressure of the container, the produced overpressure is dissipated in a safe manner by the automatic opening of the safety vent or safety release point in the container wall.
A container described in US 2011/0280502 has an internal bladder formed at its top or head end with a sleeve-like connector that can be connected to a valve or safety fitting for filling the liquid and having respective closeable passages for compressed gas and for the beverage. The containers or bladders, in particular made from PET, are used in beverage-dispensing apparatuses for CO2 compressed gas-operated dispensing of beverages cooled to drinking temperature. The beverage can be removed or the container/the bladder can be filled via a tap head that can be placed on the fitting that has a beverage valve and a gas valve, mounted on the container or the bladder at the top, and is attached via an adapter ring connecting the connector of the container or of the bladder with a detent groove of the fitting from outside, or to a connection piece that can be mounted thereon. The beverage is then forced to the beverage outlet via a riser tube projecting from above down into container.
A beverage-dispensing device with a fitting mounted on the top of the liquid container is furthermore known from US 2010/0120897. To attach the fitting, the mouth of the container is formed with a flange is surrounded around by a connecting piece, for example, a metallic clamp ring or a screw-on plastic ring. The riser tube or fitting tube is there embodied as a moveable component of the seal that can be adjusted longitudinally and can be set in a number of different positions.